Bis in die Ewigkeit
by bells-mannequin
Summary: Wenn du die Wahl hast zwischen Rettung und Heldentum, du die Wahl hast, zwischen zwei Dingen wie Liebe und Alleinsein, was würdest du dir aussuchen? Sei ehrlich." Ein Brief von Lily Potter an Harry Potter, Ehrlichkeit inclusive...OMG, ich HASSE Summarys


Titel**: Bis in die Ewigkeit  
**Autorin:** Isnas  
**Fandom:** Harry Potter  
**Rating:** B (ab 1, wenn man denn da schon lesen kann xD)  
**Genre:** Drama/Family  
**Warnings:** Nope  
**Pairing:** Eigentlich keins, wenn dann L/J  
**Inhalt:** Wenn du die Wahl hast zwischen Rettung und Heldentum, du die Wahl hast, zwischen zwei Dingen wie Liebe und Alleinsein, was würdest du dir aussuchen? Sei ehrlich.  
**Disclaimer:** Nix gehört mir, alles JKR... bis auf die besondere, die erfreuliche, die perfekte Namenswahl von Lily jn.**

A/N: **Eine kleine Randbemerkung, zu Lily Evans und Lily Potter – damit hab ich nämlich auch schon andere irritiert :D**

**Also, das ist so:  
_Harrys Mutter: _geborene Lily Evans, später Lily Potter, weil mit James Potter verheiratet.  
_Harrys Tochter:_ geborene Lily Potter, später Lily Evans, weil mit James Evans verheiratet.**

**Für eine so eine Lily-Fanatikerin wie mich wäre das einfach nur fantastisch, obwohl ich auch gerne Lily/Scorpius sehe augenroll**

**Bis in die Ewigkeit**

Wenn du die Wahl hast,

zwischen Rettung und Heldentum,

du die Wahl hast,

zwischen zwei Dingen wie

Liebe und Alleinsein,

was würdest du dir aussuchen?

Sei ehrlich.

31. Oktober 1981

Lily Potter, geborene Evans, schreibt einige Worte auf ein sauberes, ordentliches, Muggelbriefpapier, setzt ihre für sie so typische schwungvolle Unterschrift darunter und legt das Papier in ein Briefkuvert. Sie hat ihre blutroten Haare hochgesteckt, ein trauriges, irgendwie resignierendes Lächeln im Gesicht und Tränen in den Augen. Sie weiß es. Sie weiß es so sehr. _Bis in die Ewigkeit._

31 .Oktober 2021

Lily Evans, geborene Potter schreit auf. Harry Potter, ihr Vater seufzt – was muss sie sich auch schon wieder morgens auf die Suche nach alten Fundstücken seiner Familie machen? – und ruft die Treppe herunterholpernd: „Lils, Schatz, was ist denn?"

„Dad, komm schnell her! Ich hab was gefunden!"

„Schatz, ich werde mir _nicht_ schon wieder irgendwelches Silberbesteck von deiner Ururgroßtante väterlicherseits ansehen und -"

„_Nein!_ Schau mal, Dad, ich habe einen _Brief _gefunden. Einen Brief von Grandma. Von _Lily Potter_." Lily sieht ihn aus großen grünen Augen an. Genau die Augen, die sei von seiner Mutter vererbt bekam.

„Dad, komm schon! Lies ihn!" Seine Tochter ist aufgeregt, und er kann sich so genau vorstellen, wie sie gleich durch das Zimmer herumwirbeln wird und-

Harry schüttelt den Kopf, um die Erinnerungsfetzen an seine einziges Mädchen zu verscheuchen. Sie ist keine zehn mehr. Seine kleine, geliebte Tochter ist eine junge Frau geworden. Und Lily weiß nicht viel über ihre Namensgeberin, nur, dass sie selbst ohne die andere Lily niemals gewesen wäre. Lily Evans ist Lily Potter dankbar. _So sehr_.

Harry nimmt seiner Tochter mit – wie er leider zugeben muss – zitternder Hand den Brief ab. Hastig zieht er den Briefbogen aus dem Kuvert – nachdem er unter den missbilligenden Blicken seiner Tochter das Kuvert hastig aufgerissen hat – und beginnt, zu lesen:

_31. Oktober 1981_

_England_

_Godric's Hollow_

_Mein Sohn,_

_ich liebe dich so sehr. Ich weiß nicht, was du denken wirst, wenn ich meinen Stift beiseite lege, und du diesen Brief zuende gelesen hast, aber ich möchte trotz allem, dass du es weißt: Du bist auf einer so großen, so unglaublich _bedeutenden_ Ebene die wichtigste Person in meinem Leben. _

Ich weiß es, Harry. Ich wüsste so gern, wieso, Liebling, aber ich weiß nur, dass es so ist. Ich werde heute sterben. James wird sterben. Und ich auch. Wenn du nicht diese kleine… nein, das stimmt nicht.

_Ich weiß auch, dass du überleben wirst. Voldemort wird gestürzt. Es wird wahr. Ich weiß nicht, wieso, ich habe bisher noch nie irgendwelche Visionen gehabt – zumindest nie derartige –, ich _glaube_ nicht mal an diesen Humbug, aber vor ungefähr zwei Wochen hatte ich dieses bestimmte Gefühl. _

_Es ist bitter, aber ich weiß immer, wann jemand bald sterben wird. Es war schon seit jeher so._

_Ich weiß nicht, wie dein Vater und ich das schaffen sollen, aber wir werden dich retten. Das klingt so albern, ich weiß es doch selbst, Harry. So viele „Ich weiß nicht" in so einem kurzen Text lassen mich ziemlich dumm wirken, findest du nicht? _

_Und ich weiß auch nicht, wann du diesen Brief finden wirst. Wirst du zwölf sein, oder 20 oder gar 60? Ich hoffe, du wirst mich verstehen, jetzt, wenn du diesen Brief liest. Vielleicht wirst du ihn auch schon mit sechs Jahren finden. Ich wünsche mir, ich will es, so sehr_, bis in die Ewigkeit_, dass du es irgendwann verstehen wirst. Das, was ich dir jetzt sage, was ich dir schon gesagt habe. Du fragst dich vielleicht, warum ich meine Befürchtungen niemandem mitteile, warum ich nicht Dumbledore Bescheid gebe, warum ich nicht Sirius und Remus und Peter alles berichte. Warum ich James nichts sage… _

_Es gibt dafür keine objektive Begründung. Keine, die meine Taten rechtfertigt. _

_Ich weiß nicht, ob ich, wenn ich meinen Liebsten alles sage, am Leben bleibe. Es fühlt sich an, als stünde mein Leben auf der Kippe. Als könnte ich selbst entscheiden, ob es vorbei sein wird, heute, _bis in die Ewigkeit_ – oder ob es weitergeht._

_Merlin, ich bin einfach verliebt, Harry. Kennst du das Gefühl, wenn du alles tun willst, um bei einer bestimmten Person zu sein, wenn dir die ganze Welt vollkommen egal ist, wenn nur dieser eine Mensch da ist und lächelt? Vielleicht kennst du das wirklich, Liebling. Ich hoffe es so sehr für dich und andererseits will ich alles verhindern, sodass du niemals in einer meiner gleichen Position sein wirst._

Harry, ich liebe deinen Vater über alles. Er hat mich einmal gefragt, wen ich lieber haben würde: Ihn oder Remus. Und ich habe gesagt, dass er außer Bewertung stünde. Er hat ein paar Jahre später, als du schon auf der Welt warst, gefragt: ‚Und, hat Harry mich jetzt von meinem Thron runtergeschubst?' Und ich habe gesagt, dass er außer Bewertung stünde. Er ist magisch. Ich werde niemals jemanden so wie ihn lieben können, Harry. In der menschlichen, in der Welt, in der Schwerkraft herrscht, in der es Naturgesetze gibt, liebe ich dich so sehr, Harry, so von ganzem Herzen, wie ich es nur kann und ich liebe Petunia – irgendwo – und meine Eltern und ich liebe Sirius und Peter und Becca und Remus – vor allem Remus – weil sie einfach die besten Freunde sind, die ich jemals hatte, und jemals haben könnte. Aber in einem Universum, in dem es einen James Potter gibt… da gibt es niemand und niemand anderen.

Kennst du das Wort Heldentum?

Manchmal denke ich, ich weiß, warum ich in Gryffindor gelandet bin und nicht in Ravenclaw. Es gibt keine Helden, im gewöhnlichen Sinne. Oder zumindest kaum noch welche. Aber Ausnahmen bestätigen schließlich nur die Regel, oder?

Helden werden nachgesagt, dass sie allen helfen würden, jeden retten würden, weil sie aufopferungsfähig sind. Aber Helden haben einfach nur keine Angst vor dem Sterben. Vielleicht – vielleicht liegt das daran, dass sie nichts zu verlieren haben oder weil sie jemanden, den sie lieben, wiedersehen würden. Und in Gryffindor wird einem permanent Heldentum und Mut angehängt. Vielleicht ist Gryffindor gar nicht das Haus der Tapferen? Vielleicht hat jeder in Gryffindor nur schon etwas verloren? Etwas, was jeder wiederhaben möchte?

Vielleicht bin ich deswegen in Gryffindor… vielleicht…

_Ich bin böse, Harry. Ich könnte dir ein geordnetes Leben schenken, Harry, ich müsste nur mit James reden und wir würden im nächsten Moment in einem geheimen Unterschlupf mitten in Nordaustralien stehen. Aber ich bin so _egoistisch_. Ich will niemals ohne deinen Vater leben, ich _kann_ nicht ohne James leben. Ich weiß, dass James sterben wird. Ich weiß es, wie ich weiß, dass Dumbledore in Grindelwald verliebt war. Es ist, als würde ich das Ende eines Buches kennen und mir nun die Mitte ausdenken können. Ich will mit ihm sterben. Wir werden irgendwo ein besseres Leben finden können, als das hier. _Bis in die Ewigkeit.

_Es tut mir so Leid für dich, Harry. Oh, ich hasse mich so sehr dafür, dass ich nicht anders kann. Es zerreißt mir das Herz. Und es macht mir solche Angst, was mit dir passiert. Ich liebe dich Harry, das musst du wissen. _

_Ich bin schlecht. Ich bin so eine schlechte Person, ein so grauenvoller Mensch. Aber am schlimmsten: Ich bin dir eine schreckliche Mutter._

_Ich weiß, dein Vater würde sich für dich opfern. Dein Vater würde eher mit einem halben, kaputten Herzen für dich sorgen, als ich. Ich kann das nicht. Lieber ein zerrissenes Herz als nur ein halbes. _

_Er ist ein so guter, ein so lieber Mensch. Hätte ich die Wahl, ich würde mir wünschen, ich könnte sterben. Ihr beide würdet euer Leben alleine leben können, ich weiß das._ Bis in die Ewigkeit.

_Aber so ist es nicht. Ich habe mich bereits entschieden. Es besteht eine Chance von 1 zu 1000, dass ich diese Nacht überleben werde. Ich werde nicht an deinen Menschenverstand appellieren, oder so etwas, aber ich denke, ich weiß, dass ich heute sterben werde. Und wenn ich das mit deinem Vater gemeinsam tun werde, bin ich glücklich. _

_Es tut mir so weh, Harry und ich werde dafür so lange in der Hölle schmoren, bis du glücklich bist, das schwöre ich dir, Harry. Ich weiß nicht, wo du aufwachsen wirst, aber ich bin mir sicher, Sirius wird dich aufnehmen, oder Remus oder Peter oder Becca – du wirst eine wunderbare Zukunft haben, mein Sohn. Ich weiß es. _So sehr.

_Ich liebe dich. Und ich hoffe, du wirst mir irgendwann verzeihen können. Ich hoffe, du wirst mich irgendwann auch wieder lieben können._

_Deine dich für immer liebende Mutter,_

_Lily Potter_

31 .Oktober 2021

Harry James Potters Hand zittert. Sie zittert nicht so, wie sie gezittert hat, im Endkampf gegen Tom Riddle, sie zittert nicht so, als wäre er gerade einem Basilisk begegnet oder der Acromantula im Verbotenen Wald. Sie zittert, als hätte er gerade einen Brief von seiner Mutter gelesen. Er weiß nicht, was er fühlen soll. Es ist so – so _anders_, als alles, was er je gedacht hatte, über seine Mutter zu wissen. Anders, auf eine merkwürdige Weise.

Lily Evans, die gleich, nachdem ihr Vater fertig mit dem Brief geworden ist, anfängt Lily Potters letzte Schrift zu lesen, hat Tränen in den Augen. Verwundert. Sie zieht dann und wann die Luft ein, aber am Ende lächelt sie und umarmt ihren Vater. „Daddy, sie hat dich so sehr geliebt, nicht wahr? Sie hat dich auf eine unmögliche Weise geliebt." _Bis in die Ewigkeit._

Harry fährt mit einer Hand langsam und immer wieder über das Haar seiner Tochter. Ja, sie hat ihn geliebt. Auf ihre so klare Art und Weise hat sie gewusst, dass sie seinen Vater mehr geliebt hat – aber es gibt schließlich auch noch die Dinge zwischen Liebe und nicht fühlen.

„Ich weiß, Lily. Sie hat mich wirklich geliebt."

„Sie wäre so stolz auf dich, Dad. Sie ist bestimmt stolz auf dich. _Sie_ sind stolz auf dich. Bis in die Ewigkeit."


End file.
